


Counting Stars

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, Gansey is a huge nerd, M/M, Noah is a precious dork, Ronan is love-struck, Ronsey, You could look at this as a relationship with all three Monmouth boys if you like, star-gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the Greek myths," Gansey said, "Draco represented a dragon called Ladon, who--"</p><p>"Ladon?" Ronan gave an undignified snort at that. Noah enthusiastically nodded his agreement. "Doesn't really sound like a name for a dragon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

"That's Draco, the dragon." Gansey sounded nothing short of enchanted, arms tucked behind his head on the rusty roof of Monmouth Manufacturing, gazing up at the sky, tracing patterns in the stars. "It's one of my favorites. In the Greek myths, it represented a dragon called Ladon, who--"

 

" _Ladon_?" Ronan gave an undignified snort at that. "Doesn't really sound like a name for a dragon."

 

"He's right," Noah agreed, his voice wispy, floating into the sky. "If I had a dragon, I--"

 

Gansey shushed both of them and continued, " _Ladon_ guarded Hera's golden apple tree in the Garden of Hesperides, and when he was struck down by Heracles, Hera mourned him so much that she cast his image in the stars, to be forever remembered."

 

"I'd like to be forever remembered."

 

The innate sorrow in Noah's voice sent a bolt through Ronan's chest, and he said, his voice soft, "You will be." Ronan Lynch was not a liar.

 

"And you see that star there?" Gansey pointed a slender finger at the dragon's head, moonlight catching silver on pale skin. There was rust under his nails, grease from the Pig staining his fingertips. "That's Gamma Draconis, the brightest star in the constellation."

 

"It's pretty."

 

"Yes."

 

Cerulean met with hazel for a moment, invisible sparks flying between them. Beside them, Noah's eyes rolled, despite his smile. "You're prettier, though," Ronan said, meaning every word. He never lied.

 

The slight flush that overtook Gansey's face was a precious thing, even visible in the dim starlight, the moon's glow playing in his eyes, lighting him up. He was beautiful, glittering, a being carved of ivory and gold, his eyes cut from shimmering olivine. The stars were dull nickels compared to him.

 

"Smooth," came Noah's voice.

 

"Very." Gansey could do nothing to keep the laughter out of his voice.

 

"You know it," Ronan agreed, his smile far softer than usual.

 

"Tell us about that one," Noah suddenly said, sitting up and gesturing rather urgently at the immense blue-black of the sky. "That big one _right there_. Why is it blinking?"

 

"That's not a star, Noah." Gansey's blush was gone, a soft chuckle bubbling past his lips. Ronan quickly joined in, a careless, free sound. " _That's a firefly._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Precious dorks. Such precious dorks. Gansey would totally know Greek mythology. He's a nerd that way :)
> 
> And I have an important piece of news: I am working on a multichap piece for the Raven Cycle! It's a The Fast and The Furious AU :D I've got most of the plot worked out, and I'm hoping to post the first chapter come Friday! Keep your eyes peeled!
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
